Aca-Inevitable
by Becky Astin-Camp
Summary: Okay, Jesse was right about how his Aca-children were inevitable! But he eventually had them with someone else! Any idea who it was? (Hint: in my name! ) rated M now for language and graphical scenes. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

A/N this isn't so much about Jesse and Aubrey's kid but their relationship after they get married.

* * *

Aubrey's POV

I was woken up by a small body jumping up and down on mine and Jesse's bed. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. The jumping persisted.

"Lizzie why don't you watch TV?" I asked her as she hugged me.

"There's nothing good on mom!" She argued. "Plus daddies watching movies again!"

I pulled myself out of bed smoothing my pink and grey pyjamas after I pulled my hair into a loose bun.

"Let's go annoy daddy!" I smiled at Lizzie who had made her hazel eyes wide.

"Yeah!" She agreed adding a fist pump. Sometimes she reminds me of Amy, maybe I should've let Stacie babysit instead... We walked down the stairs to see Jesse sitting on the couch watching the Grinch.

"Lizzie go get mommy the bike horn." She nodded and skipped off down the hall to the kitchen were we kept our torture devices for Jesse! I quietly walked up behind him and waited for Lizzie to come back, when she did her hands were empty.

"It wasn't there!" She threw her hands in the air out of frustration.

"Looking for this?" Jesse asked as he held up the bike horn.

"Jesse give me the bike horn!" I held my hand out.

"Not until I get my morning hug!" He jumped over the couch and picked me up, he walked back around to the other side of the couch and dropped me onto the soft cushions, he began tickling me.

"No Jesse stop!" I burst out laughing as his hands moved up and down the sides of my stomach. He lent down and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"No kissing! Innocent eyes here!" Lizzie squeaked as she ran into the kitchen.

"You've been to Aunt Chloe and Aunt Beca's house! They never respect who's in the room!" Jesse shouted as he stood up off the couch. "Mom's making pancakes!" He ran into the kitchen before I could stop him. I sighed.

"Same everyday!" I joined them in the kitchen. "Aunt Amy's having a BBQ tonight, unfortunately we're having it here!"

"Is Lily bringing fireworks?" Jesse asked me a certain amount of concern in his voice.

"After what happened to Stacie's house no!"

"Good you would literally puke if she set this house alight!" Lizzie snickered at her joke.

"That's it Amy is no longer watching over her on Saturday! Stacie's doing it instead!" I declared as I set about making the pancake batter.

*** 10 minutes and 13 pancakes later. ***

"Lizzie go get dressed Aunt Beca and Aunt Chloe are coming over in a minute!" Jesse instructed her.

"Yes daddy!" She hugged him. "No hug for mommy since she didn't put chocolate in the pancakes!" She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I was annoyed and slightly upset she hadn't hugged me but I'd be the one she'd be clinging onto tonight after Amy and Bumper have spiked her juice. Again!

"C'mon Bree! I want to help you pick out something nice!" Jesse grabbed my hand.

"I'm 33 Jess I'm pretty sure I can dress myself!" I started walking towards the door. He sighed pathetically and I resented. "Fine!"

"Count on me I won't choose anything too flashy!" He winked at me.

"Jesse!" I followed him up the stairs and into our room. He opened our walk in wardrobe, my clothes probably took up 2/3 of the space. "Please approach this logically!"

"I will!" He was sorting through my blouses. "You need to go shopping more!"

"Jesse! If you were that concerned you would have taken me yourself!"

"I guess so..." He rummaged around for a minute or two. "Got it!" He pulled out my St. John lace front top (it's in tops on Polyvore).

"So I have something to wear on my top half what about my bottom half?" I was getting slightly impatient. He rummaged around once again and produced a light pink pencil skirt.

"Go get changed honey!" He kissed me on the cheek, I got up and locked him in the wardrobe, last week I was getting dressed, he burst in with Lizzie and it was really embarrassing! I pulled on the soft top followed by the skirt, I brushed my hair so it looked presentable because Lizzie was calling me.

"Mommy can you do my hair?" I slipped on a pair of white flats and walked across the landing to her room. I opened the door to see her sitting on her bed, I kneeled up behind her.

"What would you like today? Plait, pony tail or down?" I asked her.

"Pony tail please mommy!" I set about brushing her platinum blonde hair so it hurt her as little as possible, she was an almost replica of me when I was her age except for her spirit! She received that from Jesse. I tied it up and continued to brush the last knots out of her straight hair.

"There you go!" I retrieved my shoes which were on the floor by her bed.

"Thanks mommy!" She pulled me into a bear hug, strangely like Chloe's.

"I locked daddy in the wardrobe, should we let him out?" I asked her once the blood was flowing back to my feet. She shook her head. "Why not?"

"He made me wait to watch TV!" I walked back to the wardrobe to hear Jesse from inside.

"This isn't funny Bree! You better let me out before Beca and Chlo get here!" He was banging against the door.

"I don't know Jess, I'm enjoying this!" I smiled at Lizzie.

"Yeah daddy me too!" She laughed and ran down the stairs. I followed her leaving Jesse still locked in the wardrobe, just as I was about to join her on the couch there was a knock on the door.

I walked over to it and counted to three, last time I opened it straight away they were making out, I opened the oak door.

"Bree!" Chloe engulfed me in a bear hug. "Lizzie!" She ran over to her and started tickling her.

"Hey Bree!" Beca greeted as we exchanged a friendly hug. We have become good friends over the years, partly because I managed to prevent her from being sued by David Guetta over some lyrics in a song of hers. Apparently he had a copyright on the word 'Titanium' or something. We walked into the kitchen. "Where's Jesse? I thought you were married!" Beca asked me.

"Oh I locked him upstairs in the walk in wardrobe... I better go let him out," she followed me up the stairs and into mine and Jesse's room which was immaculate, like always. I grabbed the key off the dressing table and unlocked the door a completely dressed Jesse tumbling out.

"That wasn't funny!" He scolded.

"It seemed pretty funny weirdo!" Beca laughed as she and Jesse hugged.

"How's life treating you?" I asked her.

"Pretty good, Bumper came crawling back to me though... John Mayor didn't like his attitude and if it wasn't for him and Amy getting hitched he would be homeless!" She laughed.

"Can we go swimming mum? Please please please?" Lizzie came running through the door followed by Chloe.

"Yeah Bree, please?" They both pulled out their puppy dog eyes. I have to admit they looked cute!

"Fine!" Lizzie ran off to get changed. "No pool sex you two!" I added seriously once I knew Lizzie wouldn't hear.

"Yeah no pool sex! Wait what?" Jesse exclaimed. "Please Bree?"

"Jesse we have a kid! We don't want her growing up like Stacie - sexually active at 13!" I frowned.

"Fine but you have to wear the red bikini!" He spat in his hand and held it out to shake on it.

"Fine, but I'm not shaking that!" I pointed at his hand making a face as I did so. He went to wipe it on my top. "No Jess, this top cost more than your entire movie collection!"

Beca whistled. "That's one expensive top!" She turned to Chloe. "Let's get the stuff out of the car and tell them later!"

"Tell us what?" Jesse asked but they had already skipped out of the room. "Can I undress you?"

"Jesse, one: you sound so sexy talking like that! Two: if you can get my skirt off without pulling down the zip I may consider the possibility of a movie/sex night." He smiled and pulled me - sexily- onto the bed, he was about to pull my top off when Lizzie poked her head round the door.

"Mummy, Chloe and Beca are undressing each other on one of the sun loungers!" She fake gagged and walked into the room.

"I guess this can wait." I whispered to Jesse who stuck his bottom lip out. "Stay in the living room Lizzie and you won't be able to see them!"

She nodded and ran out of the room shouting. "Aunt Chloe, Aunt Beca, mum's gonna be so angry with you!"

I stood up and walked to the door closing it again. Jesse shot both his eyebrows up, I learned on our second date in his sophomore year of college that he couldn't raise them one at a time. I shrugged and fell back onto the bed.

"Where were we?" Jesse asked as he slid my top off my body, teasingly pressed kisses to the nape of my neck. His soft lips making contact with my skin, he slid his hand halfway up my thigh but he stopped there (he's too gentlemanly to go any further without permission). I set about undoing the buttons on his polo shirt, I pulled it off and rubbed a hand across his stomach.

He rolled me onto my back so he was on the top crashing his lips against mine... he broke away so he could slip my skirt off above my head.

"About that movie/sex night... How's next Tuesday?" He grinned after saying that.

"Fine Jesse!" I smiled as he proceeded to get my bikini and his swimming trunks from one of our draws.

"Here you go!" He tossed me the bikini and smirked. "Hawaii or Duck trunks?"

"Hawaii, are they the ones you got on our honeymoon?" He nodded and climbed onto the bed to resume our fun.

I fumbled around trying to undo his belt I slipped it off and discarded it on the floor with the a mounting pile of clothes. I sat up refusing to break the kiss. He removed his hands from my neck and set about undoing my bra, before we could get it off Beca walked in sporting a black bikini.

"Hey guys... Holy shit married couple strip show!" She shouted the last part, thinking quickly I grabbed the closest end of the duvet wrapping it around myself before Lizzie would come in wondering what was going on.

I decided to change the subject by correcting her. "Beca it's only a strip show if we're naked, if you hadn't noticed we haven't been able to get to that part yet!" I motioned to the underwear i was wearing. Jesse got off the bed and tossed me my clothes, I turned my back to them and pulled on the top followed by the skirt.

"Come on Bec, we may be married but there is the chance we'll be having sex!" Jesse complained.

"None of that made sense!" She frowned and walked towards us. "Now there are two ways you can make me forget about this situation! One: slip me 10 twenties or Two... Oh wait there isn't a two!" She laughed. "I accept all major credit and debit cards!"

I looked at Jesse. "Or I could tell Chloe that you set her kitchen on fire and had to get me and Jesse to sort it out!" I smirked. "I won't be handing over any money today Mitchell!"

She groaned and stomped out of the room.

"Are we still on next Tuesday?"

"Yes Jesse we're still on next Tuesday!" We went back to exchanging fiery kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N unless I say otherwise the story is in Aubrey's PoV! I wrote this at 3am whilst hiding from my parents I hope it's up to scratch! :)**

* * *

It was 3:56pm when I looked at the clock. After Jesse had changed me into my bikini in the most sexiest way possible we lost track of time! I glanced up at him from where my head was resting on his chest. "Hey Bambi, how's my gorgeous wife at this time?"  
"Jesse Bambi is a boy! I'm great though!" I smiled and pulled myself up from the bed. "If we don't go soon Chloe will think we're dead!" I pulled the various rings off my fingers before heading towards the door, leaning against it in a way that would turn him on.  
"I just want to screw you now!" He moaned. "Still a ban on sex in the pool?"  
I nodded. "Lizzie's 6 Jesse, when she moves out you may fuck me senseless!"  
"I can't wait for that day!" He bit his lip and wrapped his arm around my waist, before leading me out to our pool. Chloe was sun bathing and Beca was splashing Lizzie in the water.

"There's the guys we've been waiting for!" Beca clambered out of the pool. "Posen, can you swim?"  
"I haven't been Posen for 8 years Beca! And yes I can swim," The next thing I knew was Beca had pushed me into the pool. "What the hell Beca?"  
"That was fun! Cannon ball!" She jumped into the pool followed by Jesse who kissed me as soon as he resurfaced.  
"I'm so glad I managed to talk you into buying a pool!" He smiled. "I love you Bree!" He pecked my lip.  
"No kissing! Innocent eyes here!" Lizzie squeaked once again as she hid behind Beca.  
I swam over to the ladder. "If you don't mind I need to absorb some vitamin C!" I climbed out and laid down in the lounger next to Chloe's.  
"What's vitamin C again?" Beca asked which received a roll of mine, Jesse's and Chloe's eyes before I decided to explain.  
"I want to get a tan Beca!" Chloe chuckled at her girlfriends lack of knowledge when it came to stuff any girl would have done in their high school days.

Thankfully unlike my high school days my father approved of me dating Jesse, maybe it was the fact that had given up his dream of scoring movies and moved to a more common job. A worker high up in the accountancy business. It's boring but we work together for cases so it's all good!

I looked over at Chloe who was listening to music on her phone. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was woken up by the feeling of falling into water. Again!  
"Jesse, do you not respect me enough to know I hate being woken up with water?" I asked him as the chlorine stung my eyes.  
"Yeah it's just you are quite brown and Amy and the others are getting here in an hour and a half!" He shrugged before helping me out. "Beca and Chloe are picking out clothes for you and Lizzie, then they'll go back to their apartment to change and get drinks for tonight."

"If it's anything like that joint vacation we had after we won the ICCAS they will leave me with lingerie!" We laughed at the memories. "I better go before they start selling my clothes on eBay, I hope they don't know how much it's all worth!" I walked back into the house being hit with the cold air conditioning. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body before walking up the stairs and into mine and Jesse's room to find Chloe twirling around in front of the mirror in my favourite (and expensive, almost as much as a MacBook expensive!) dress. I have to say she can pull it off better than I can.

"Hey Bree!" She greeted. Beca walked out of the wardrobe holding the dress I wore the day Jesse proposed.  
"This one looks like it cost more than $100!" She exclaimed as she tossed it on the bed.  
"Actually Beca it cost more than your car!" I corrected her. "You still have the Honda right?" She nodded. "Then yes! It cost more than your car!" Being one of the top lawyers at Posen and Sons pays really well, Jesse's job near the top of J.R accountants pays extremely well as well, we're on the border line of being millionaires...  
"No wonder there's lots of Ralph Lauren polos in there!" She rubbed the back of her neck. "I'll go put this back!" She carefully held the dress by its hanger and took it back into the wardrobe holding it as far away from her as possible.

Chloe laughed at her girlfriends antics. "How did you get such amazing clothing?"  
"You represent clothing companies in court and you get a discount! Between Jesse and I we earn more a week than Beca does in a year!"  
"Can we go shopping sometime? I feel like we haven't done this in like forever!" Chloe asked.  
"Sure Chlo!"

Beca walked back out of the wardrobe holding my beige Gucci bag. "How much did this cost?" She questioned. I thought for a moment before replying.  
"$1,040 Beca."  
"Why would you spend that much on a bag?" She looked for Chloe who was now in the wardrobe looking for something that I could wear for the barbecue.  
"Because I have money to spare and it makes me look more professional!" I shrugged. "Why do you wear those ear monstrosities?"  
"Because their a part of who I am..." She replied.  
"Exactly this bag is a part of who I am! Hence why I spent more on it than you spend on your clothing in a year!" She backed down returning the bag to the wardrobe.

"Found the perfect outfit!" Chloe said as she emerged from the wardrobe holding a white lace top with three quarter length sleeves, a white spaghetti top for under the lace top, a pair of black leggings and a pair of Ancient Greek style gold sandals. "Am I the best, best friend in the world or what?"  
"I'm gonna have to go with or what!" I replied.  
"Me too!" Lizzie added as she grabbed onto my leg. She let go of my leg and continued to harass Beca.  
"Did you know Lizzie your mummy spent more on a dress than my car cost?" Beca asked the six year old who shook her head. "Well when you don't get a pony for Christmas keep that in mind!" I clutched the bridge of my nose hoping this didn't come back to bite me in the ass.  
"Thank you Beca!" I sighed. "Could you all leave so I can change?" They nodded and left the room after Chloe had picked Lizzie up. Great my favourite dress was going to be contaminated with chlorine!

I chucked my bikini in the dirty washing hamper, thankfully just like me Jesse wanted to keep everything tidy so we decided to come up with systems of how everything is cleaned etc, I pulled on the spaghetti top followed by the lace top, I slid the leggings up my legs and continued to put the sandals on. I grabbed my straighteners and straightened my hair as I wouldn't have time for a shower before the others arrived. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and text my dad to see if they were still coming (we have grown closer in the last 9 years).

'Hey Dad, I was wondering if you're still coming to the BBQ later.'

'Yes we're still coming! Your mum can't wait to see Lizzie!'

'We'll see you then dad! :)'

'Received'

He surprises me sometimes. I walked down to see Stacie and Benji sitting at the island with Jesse, Lizzie, like aslways, was watching TV.  
"Bree!" Stacie exclaimed as she hugged me. "I hear you and Jesse got interrupted by Beca earlier!" She winked at me.  
"Um... Yeah... She tried to blackmail us but it backfired!" I replied.  
"Beca tells me you have one heck of a closet!" Yep still the same Stacie! I nodded. "Can I have a look?"

"Follow me." I led her upstairs and into our room, I opened the wardrobe and she walked in. I just sat on the chair we had put in there for such an occasion! I counted mentally in my head 3,2,1. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed. "This is amazing! You know you love me!"  
"Stacie just ask we're not in high school!"  
"Sorry," after looking through everything twice a familiar Australian came walking through the door to the room.

"Alright Aca-bitches I hear Aubrey has a dress worth more than Beca's car! This I have to see!" She walked into the wardrobe to join us. "Wow! This is more amazing..."  
"Than the time you screwed a kangaroo thinking it was your hairy boyfriend Lance!" Stacie finished for her.  
"Um yeah that's it!" Fat Amy scratched the back of her head. She walked up to a shelf containing all my pairs of shoes. She picked up a pair of converse and looked at me funny.  
"What I can't be lawyer Posen all the time! I have to be a normal mum!" I defended.  
"Sure whatever!" She placed them back on the rack and moved on to my dresses. "Which one is the one worth more than smurf's car?"

I stood up and wandered over to her taking my time to find the same dress Beca thought was only worth $100. I pulled it out and more gasps were heard. I turned to see Cynthia Rose and Denise standing in the doorway.  
"Hey guys!" I greeted as Stacie took the dress from my hand. She walked up to them.  
"This dress is worth more than Beca's car!" Cynthia Rose looked at her funny.  
"Yeah right!" She scoffed.  
"It's true. I paid £12,234 for it from Harrods in London, I went there for a business trip 9 years ago. It's also the dress I was wearing when Jesse proposed."  
"That's so sweet!" Stacie smiled.  
"Not as sweet.." Fat Amy started it was my turn to finish the story.  
"As dingo burgers with crocodile fries! We know!" I took the dress and replaced it where it was originally in between my Karen Millen floral dress and my lace detail flowing dress.

"You may stay in here just don't try anything on and don't touch Jesse's clothes otherwise he will kill you!" I walked out of the wardrobe and out of the room so I could go downstairs and not have to hear another tale of the Australian Outback! As soon as I got in the living room my parents walked through the door with Donald and Lily.

"Mum, dad!" I greeted them. "How are you?"  
"Good thanks!" My mum replied. Jesse came to join in the conversation.  
"Alexander, Maria. It's great to see you looking great as always!" He shook hands with my dad who was beaming at us and he proceeded to hug my mum. When did I get such a great husband?  
"Jesse how's work?" My dad asked him as they walked in the direction of the kitchen.  
"Aubrey dear, Chloe text me to say you have a dress worth more than Beca's car! Is that true?" I nodded. Lily walked up to me.

"Is that true? God your job is so must better than mine!" She hugged me.  
"Yeah I have a dress worth more than Beca's car! Donald the other guys are by the pool if you want to join them!"  
"Cool!" He walked off.  
"Can we see this dress?" My mum asked me.  
"Yeah fine!" I took them upstairs and into the wardrobe to see Amy and Stacie arguing and Cynthia Rose and Denise sitting on the floor watching. "Guys shut up!" Stacie and Amy looked at me. "What the hell are you fighting over?"  
"She said her husband is better than mine and how I'd never get to touch a dress as expensive as yours ever again!" Fat Amy explained.  
"If you have already seen the bloody dress get out!" I said forcefully. The walked out of the wardrobe then the room still quietly bickering.

"Sorry about them! This is the dress," I pulled out the same dress once again.  
"Isn't that the one you were wearing when Jesse proposed?" My mum asked me. I nodded.

* * *

"Jesse are you sure about this?" I asked him as we approached the restaurant where we were meeting both his parents, my parents and Chloe and Beca. He clasped my hand tighter.

"I love you Bree and I don't care if your parents hate me because as long as I have you, my life will be complete!" He held my hand up to his mouth and kissed it.  
"If you're sure about this..." My sentence was stopped by his lips.  
"I'm positive!" He smiled and led me into the restaurant, we walked to the table everyone was seated at and took our seats.

Jesse stood up to introduce himself to my parents since he had insisted of it. He sat back down and placed a hand on my trembling knee. "So Jesse what are you majoring in?" Typical of my dad to ask that question!  
"Accountancy and Insurance sir," my dad seemed pleased with the answer and smiled which made all my worries go away.  
"How long have you been dating?" Was my mothers question.  
"Four years," was Jesse's reply.  
"Have you... You know?" Again my mums question.  
"Mum!" I interfered.  
"No it's fine Bree! I was actually waiting until I met you. Aubrey speaks so highly of you so I wanted to make sure this relationship was approved of by you." He answered coolly. Beca scoffed. I glared at her.  
"How gracious of you Jesse! Yes I feel you make my daughter extremely happy and you are studying to do something that will be needed forever. I hear by give you my approval!" My father replied. I couldn't contain my excitement I went to hug Jesse and he was on the floor... On one knee.

"Aubrey from what I had always heard from Beca in my freshman year of college you were overbearing, that's the nicest way of putting it!" My dad laughed I looked at him which stopped his laughing. "Anyway, before you went home for spring break we almost kissed and it was the most magical feeling ever until your phone rung," he took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is Aubrey Posen will you marry me?"

I felt my heart swell up with joy. "Yes Jesse of course I'll marry you!" He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me, it was like the world was in slow motion time only relevant to us. That was the real reason I bought that ridiculously expensive dress. So one day I would wear it when Jesse proposed.

* * *

"How did you afford this?" Lily asked.

"I went to work at a company that dishes out massive bonuses!" I replied nonchalantly.  
"Well lets go see if everyone's here yet!" My mum said as we walked down the stairs.

I was bombarded by mini Unicycles.  
"John come here right now! No Paul, you don't climb on the banister!" I handed Paul back to Jessica. "Thanks Bree! Twins are a handful!"  
"No it's fine! I've been through it and now I'm happy I persevered! Speaking of which where is Lizzie?" I looked around and walked into the kitchen to see Amy and Bumper adding vodka to a juice glass. I coughed.  
"Stace you can't tell Aubrey about this ok? We just want to have a bit of fun!" Bumper said still pouring vodka.  
"Are you two trying to intoxicate my child? I could sue you for that, now I have proof!" I grabbed my phone off the island and snapped a picture. "I'm thinking $12,234 that will cover the cost of my dress! And possible medical treatment I may have to give Lizzie!"

Jesse and my dad walked inside laughing about something. "Honey are you ok?" Jesse asked me going into over protective husband mode!  
"Yeah I am!" I turned my attention to my dad. "How much can I sue these two for trying to intoxicate Lizzie?"  
"Up to $25,000 I believe." He replied.  
"You shall be receiving a letter from my lawyer aka dad. With the details of the case on it, don't think of using any loopholes because we can shut them down!" I smirked and walked outside.  
"Are you really going to sue them?" My dad asked.  
"No! They think I am which will stop them from doing it again!" I smiled, "I need a drink!"  
"Here vodka and coke," Jesse passed me his glass and I took a sip immediately handing it back.  
"Thanks." I kissed him on the cheek.

Beca and Chloe ran past us and jumped into the pool, Chloe was still wearing my favourite dress. "I know who's getting our dry cleaning bill this month,"

*** 7 Hours Later ***

"By Aubrey," my dad hugged me. "See you soon Jesse." He shook hands with him, he linked arms with my mum and walked out of the door.  
"I need sleep!" I exclaimed as Jesse carried me to bed.

"Ok, can I share a passionate kiss in bed with the love of my life first?" He asked me.  
"I'll see what I can do!" He placed me back on the ground. I got changed into my pyjamas in our ensuite whilst he got the bedroom, I walked back to him and crawled into bed not even bothering to remove my make up. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me on top of him, he stroked the hair away from my face and pulled me onto him. We rolled over he was now on top of me I dug my nails into his back and he groaned, in a good way, he rolled over so we were back on our sides of the bed. I fell asleep in Jesse's arms the man I loved most in the world!

* * *

**A/N I'm getting more ideas, I'm going to add a pregnancy into the mix, pick who it should be and PM me or put it at the end of a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thanks to all who reviewed! Okay,I now know how this is going to plan out. **

**Alright Aca Bitches (and bastards, if there are guys reading this who dont want to be classified as bitches!) here's chappie 3!**

* * *

*** The next morning ***

I woke up in the same place I went to sleep, Jesse's arms. "Morning Bree." He kissed my forehead. "While you were asleep Chloe phoned she's invited us out for dinner at this French restaurant. Apparently it's really posh so we have to dress nice. They want Lizzie to come as well!"

I nodded barely taking in what he just said. "Ok I'll find something to wear," I snuggled back into his chest listening to his heartbeat. I began singing.

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

Jesse harmonised, Lizzie walked in and started singing as well.

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

I smiled as Lizzie crawled into bed with us, Jesse put his other arm around her pulling her closer to us.

"Oh Bree, I forgot to mention Stacie's coming round to help you and Lizzie prepare for tonight." I groaned. Why do people think they have to do things for me?

"Ok fine. Now shh I'm enjoying one of my only chances to cuddle with my family." I held a finger to his lips.

After five minutes of cuddling I felt my stomach rumble. "I need food!" I mumbled as I climbed over Lizzie to get out of bed, I wandered down to the kitchen to find Chloe sitting at the island. "Chlo? What are you doing here at 9:30 in the morning?" I was kind of irritated if you couldn't already tell!

"I was going to be telling you why we're having dinner together tonight, Beca proposed yesterday morning before we came over here, I said yes of course! But we're acting it out over dinner so our parents and you three feel included!" She slipped off the stool. "I like your one shoulder blue lace dress!" She winked and walked out of the door.

I rolled my eyes, grabbed a banana yogurt and turned the coffee maker on so it could churn me out a hot chocolate, sitting at the island I thought about how we're going to prevent Lizzie growing up as a spoilt brat like I did.

We could give her a present worth $100 at christmas and on her birthday and she can earn money as well. Ha that's a pretty good idea for one that I came up with whilst eating banana yogurt and sipping a very hot, hot chocolate.

Lizzie skipped down the stairs in a pink sundress, who knows how Jesse managed to swing that one. She grabbed an apple before climbing onto the stool opposite me.

"Mommy? Mommy!" Lizzie waved her hand in front of my face. "Daddy, mommy needs your special medicine!" She shouted up to Jesse who smirked mischievously.

"Does she now?" He walked down the stairs and around the island to me. "Lizzie you can't come in our room ok?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Are you going to kiss her?"

"Yes I'm going to kiss her!" Jesse smiled at her before picking me up in a fireman's lift, carrying me upstairs and dropping me onto our bed. "Someone needs the special Jesse medicine!" He lent into me pressing kisses down my neck. When he reached my pyjama top he pulled it off in one fluid motion.

"Jesse!" I scolded as the cold air touched my now bare chest sending shivers down my spine.

"What? I'm showing how much I love you!" He intertwined our fingers before pulling the covers over my body and straddling me. He pulled his top off, with his stomach glistening with sweat he looked sexier than Liam Hemsworth. I hate it when Jesse makes me compare him to one of the sexiest men on the planet.

It was like he glamoured me similar to that on True Blood. Oh my god I'm quoting True Blood! Jesse better stop this nicer and sexier version of himself or next thing I know I'll be singing along to One Direction!

We smashed our lips together and he wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me so I was sitting bolt upright, his tongue brushed against my lips asking permission to enter where no tongue has gone before... Actually that's a lie! I get his 'medicine' extremely often! I opened my lips slightly allowing his tongue to slip through to do battle with mine.

Eventually I ended up lying on top of him gasping for air.

"Have I had my 'medicine' for the day Dr. Swanson?" I asked once I got my breath back.

"Yes, Mrs Swanson you may retrieve your clothing!" I rolled off the bed, grabbed my pyjama top and pulled it over my head before climbing back on the bed and lying next to Jesse.

"We better get dressed, it's 10:00 Jess." I dictated, he controls everything in the bed department whilst I'm in charge of pretty much every thing else.

"Sir yes sir!" He mock saluted so I slapped him gently. "Ow,"

I walked into our wardrobe thinking about a casual outfit for lounging about on the sofa watching films with Jesse and Lizzie. I chose a blue tank top, a Jack Wills hoodie and a pair of joggers stuffed away behind all my dresses and skirts. I changed, grabbed a pair of yellow trainer socks and walked back into the bedroom.

"Movie day?" I asked Lizzie who was sitting on the bed reading Jesse's texts. "Get off daddy's phone Lizzie!"

"Fine, but the movie day sounds great!" She ran into her room to find her favourite movie.

Jesse came out of the en suite rather smugly. I noticed his face smelt like mango.

"What have I told you about using my face wash?" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"What have I told you about using my shaving cream?" He raised both his eyebrows.

"Why would I use your shaving cream?" I asked honestly confused.

"How else do you make your long legs look perfect?" He asked a certain amount of seriousness about the question.

"It's called wax Jesse!" Gosh we've been married eight years and he still can't get his head around why I don't use shaving cream.

"Isn't that painful?" He tilted his head to one side.

"The first few times yeah extremely painful, but you get used to it like shaving!" He nodded it's obviously dawning on him what we go through to look good.

"So I hear we're having a movie day." He smirked. "Or Lizzie's having a movie day and I'm having a get free hugs from the best wife ever day. God that's a mouthful!"

"She's gone to get what I assume is Barbie, but may be something completely different!" I shared my theories with him as we walked down the stairs. We sat on the couch and waited for her to come back, she opened the box and placed the BluRay disc in the player.

When the main menu came up I could tell she had the same taste in movies as Jesse as she had chosen 'The Breakfast Club', like every other movie in our house Jesse could mouth all the words and Lizzie could mouth most of them. I just enjoyed listening to Jesse's heart beat for the duration of the film. As the credits rolled in I got up off the couch.

"Mommy where are you going?" Lizzie asked me.

"It's not a movie day without popcorn!" I opened a cupboard and pulled out the massive bag of popcorn Jesse puts in there in an attempt to hide it from me. "Is this what you go to get after I've gone to bed?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um... Yeah, when your asleep I get the iPad and watch movies on it."

"That's cheeky!" I hit him with the bag playfully.

"Sorry," he hung his head in shame.

*** 3 Star Wars films later ***

There was persistent knocking on the door. "Can I not have five minutes of peace?" I groaned.

"You've had over three hours of peace Bree!" Jesse laughed, I smacked him with a cushion.

"You know what I meant!" I reluctantly got off the couch after giving Jesse a kiss on the cheek. I walked over to the door, my hair messy still from Jesse's 'medicine', I opened it to reveal Stacie holding a big box containing her supplies. "Stacie why are you here at 4:30? We don't go out for dinner until 6:30!"

She shrugged, "I know, I just want to make sure you'll be ready in time. If that's ok of course."

"Well your here now, come in." I moved aside to let her enter the living room.

"Auntie Stacie!" Lizzie smiled and tackled Stacie into a bear hug, making her drop the box.

"Hey Lizbo! How are you?" She spun her around. "Loving the dress!"

Lizzie twirled around. "Thank you! Granny bought it for me!"

Stacie leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Granny?"

"My mom." I answered.

"Oh."

"Hey Stace!" Jesse said his eyes stuck to the TV. "Aren't you a bit early?"

"Um... Yeah! I'm making sure they'll be ready on time. That was very embarrassing at your wedding!" She shrugged. "What's that saying you have?" The question aimed at me.

"10 minutes early is on time, on time is late and late is death!"

"That's it!" She smiled widely and glanced at the TV. "Star Wars who's choice was that?"

"Mine!" Lizzie jumped up in the air whilst pointing at herself.

"I approve of your taste in movies young Jedi!" She ran her fingers through Lizzie's hair. I guess being married to Benji has slightly tampered with her.

"Going back to the wedding, how can you be an hour late to the hotel?" Jesse asked sceptically.

"Don't ever let a drunk Fat Amy drive you to the hotel in a stolen cop car!" She picked the box back up. "Don't try to go over a border with her as well you get arrested immediately!"

"So who's first?" She asked me.

"Your pick," secretly I was hoping she'd pick Lizzie so Jesse and I could continue the 'medicine' I was administered earlier.

"Lizzie, will you come with me please?" Stacie asked her obviously picking up on what I had said. "Where's good?"

"Our room's fine Stace," I answered, they walked back up the stairs and I have no doubt they will end up looking through the wardrobe again.

"Finally alone," Jesse whispered.

"I know." I replied as I fell back into the couch. He pulled me closer.

"I've always wanted to have sex on the couch!" He smirked.

"No Jesse! Can't you just wait until Tuesday? It's Sunday now," I rested my head on his shoulder. He pouted. "It only works if its Lizzie or Chloe pouting and last time I checked, your a guy!"

"Damn!" He stroked my hair. "We could always have a make out session..."

"Whatever gets you off my case!" I turned to face him and his lips connected with mine. He pulled me onto his lap, but I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Bree, where do you keep your curling iron I forgot mine!" I heard her gasp, we broke away immediately and turned to face her. "Aren't you the most un secretive married couple ever!"

I nodded and Jesse shrugged. "What can we say?" He replied as if someone walks in on us whilst we're in the middle of a heated moment everyday.

"I have a feeling if I leave you two alone any longer Lizzie will see something she shouldn't have!" Stacie accused.

"What do you want or need?" I asked.

"I need your curling iron for a start, I would also like you to come and help me!" She smiled. "I'm not just gonna stand here and allow Lizzie to walk in on you too eye fuckin' each other!"

I got up off the couch much to Jesse's displeasure. "Fine." I turned into protective mom mode. "Watch your language though Stace!"

"Sorry!" She hung her head in shame. "Anyway, where were we?" She walked up the stairs whilst I trailed behind her, we walked into the room to see Lizzie sitting patiently on a chair playing Angry Birds.

I walked into the en suite and opened the cupboard below the sink producing an extremely expensive curling iron. Before handing it over though I had to explain the ground rules. "Stacie, this cost a lot of money and if you break it you WILL be buying me a replacement! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal!" She took it from my hand and walked back to Lizzie.

"Be careful Stace I don't want her looking like a pageant doll! I am not one of your pageant mom clients!"

I walked into the wardrobe wondering what kind of curse was coming out of the brunette's mouth. I walked over to my extensive dress collection wondering what would be the perfect dress for an expensive French restaurant. I tried dresses of every kind, different designers and brands but none seemed just right. I pulled my hoodie and joggers back over my underwear and walked back to Stacie who was putting the finishing touches on Lizzie's hair.

"Find anything?" She asked me.

"No." I sighed defeatedly and allowed myself to fall onto the bed. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw a new text from my mom.

'I just went shopping with Chloe's mum and we saw a dress which looked like it was made for you! Don't worry about paying me back, think of it as a gift from me! I'll drop it round in a minute when I drive past on my way home. See you in a bit Bree! ㈎9'

"Oh my god thank you mum!" I smiled. Lizzie turned around much to Stacie's annoyance,

"What mommy?"

"Granny just sent me the best news ever." She smiled at me.

"What did she say?" Stacie asked once she had assessed her work on Lizzie and let her get off the chair.

"She just went shopping with Chloe's mum and, thank god, they saw a dress that she said looked like it was made for me. How cliché is that? Anyway she bought it and she'll drop it off here on her way home!" I let myself loosen up. "You look beautiful Lizzie!"

"Thank you mommy!" Stacie had curled the ends of her long, straight hair and had taken a small amount of hair from each side and clipped it in place on the back of her head adding a flower head band on top of her head for good measure. It was cute and sophisticated. "Your turn!"

"Actually I want to see the dress so I can get a better idea of what to do!" Stacie said. Thank god for that!

"Well since we're waiting for my mum can I get you guys anything to drink?" I asked them, as I stood up.

I walked over to the door. "Come downstairs because I couldn't bare to have a single drop of anything touch this floor!" They stood up and walked over to me, I walked out of the door and headed towards the stairs. Lizzie ran down first and Stacie chuckled.

"She's nothing like you!"

"No you're right, I'm sure it'll come to her though!" We followed her into the kitchen were Jesse was failing miserably to fry some bread. "Jesse do you know how un healthy that is?"

"Um... Yes, yes I do!" He laughed and tipped the burnt bread into the bin. "That better?"

"Yes," I smiled. "Much better."

"Why are you so happy?" He asked as I pulled three glasses and Lizzie's TinTin beaker out of the cupboard, closing it afterwards of course.

"I couldn't find a dress in the wardrobe and then my mum text me to say she and Sue found a dress that they thought was made for me and they're dropping it off here in a few!" I took a breath. "What does everyone want to drink?"

"I'll have a coke," Jesse answered.

"I better have a coke to be safe!" Stacie added. We all looked at Lizzie who tends to express herself differently, she pulled a coke bottle out from behind her back and smiled.

"I'll pour it honey!" Jesse said as he took the bottle from her grasp. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that then." I walked over to the door, I opened it to see my mum and Sue (Chloe's mum if you haven't already gathered that) standing there holding a white bag.

"Aubrey! My have you grown up!" Sue exclaimed.

"It's great to see you too Sue!" We exchanged greetings and I let them in.

Lizzie immediately ran up to us. "Granny!" She hugged my mom tightly.

"Wow Lizzie I love your hair, it's so cute!" My mum exclaimed.

"Thank you! Aunty Stacie did it for me. It's for the dinner tonight!" Stacie walked out of the kitchen.

"My name was mentioned!" She said. "Hi Sue, Maria!"

"My Stacie your much more controlled when you're sober!" My mum said.

"I like to think of it that way,"

"Oh god! Ok, Stacie why don't you go help Jesse?" I intervened.

"But he doesn't need help!"

"Stacie," I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine I'm going! Lizzie come and help me!" She walked off with Lizzie.

"Sorry," I apologised on Stacie's behalf.

"It's fine dear." My mum insisted. But it wasn't fine, Stacie had accidentally grinded my mum at Jesse and my wedding reception whilst un healthily drunk. They've hated each other since.

"We come bearing a dress!" Sue smiled, her red hair and kind expression makes you wonder whether she's more like Chloe's sister than her mum. We walked over to the couch and sat down, I waited for Jesse to come and join us. He walked in and turned Sleepless in Seattle off, he's still trying to replicate some of the scenes into our marriage, but it's hard with a six year old running around the house!

"So..." Jesse said as Lizzie ran in dragging Stacie behind her.

"Oh yes sorry I forgot!" My mum opened the bag and delicately pulled out a cream dress, with three triangles cut out of the material below the neck line. It looked as if it would hug the waist. I walked over to the arm chair she was sitting in, to get a look at the price tag.

"Oh my goodness mum, you didn't have to spend this much on me!"

"How much was it?" Jesse asked.

"$1,020 from Harvey Nichols!" I replied completely gobsmacked.

"Well you are my only child and you have proved yourself to your father, so we decided to reward you. When we heard about the dinner and I saw this dress I knew this was what you would have wanted!" She smiled kindly.

"What's the catch?" Stacie asked.

"Stacie!" I glared at her.

"Sorry," she apologised half heartedly.

"Oh it's fine don't worry and your father would like you to come into the office first thing tomorrow!" My mum looked at her lap. Stacie was right for once.

"But I have the day off!" I moaned. I walked back to the couch.

"He has a new case he wants you to have," she smiled. "Either you have it or he'll have to give it to Eric."

Eric, my nemesis, kept hitting on me throughout law school and my job now. He always came second to me, second in line to cases, second to graduate law school and when I got the job at my dad's firm he was the only other intern going for it. To make sure he didn't go and work for one of the rival companies, my dad gave him a job as a basic bog standard lawyer. But now he pretty much hates me because I'm closer to the top than he is.

"I'll be there at nine," I replied.

"Do I ought to come in as well?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, would you like me to watch Lizzie?" My mum offered.

"We'll drop her off on our way in." Jesse answered.

"Right we'll leave you to it! It's 5:30, I better go and get your father's dinner ready!" She smiled. "See you tomorrow you three. Stacie."

"Maria," Stacie countered. Thankfully they walked out of the door before Stacie would do something she shouldn't.

Stacie picked up the bag containing the dress and walked up the stairs. "Come on Bree!"

I got up and planted a kiss on Jesse's cheek. "Don't let Lizzie watch something she's not meant to."

"I won't Bree calm down ok." He tucked a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Ok fine Jesse I believe you," I turned and headed up the stairs.

When I walked into the room Stacie was on her phone texting someone, she looked up when I walked in. "Hi just Benji asking what I wanted for dinner." She explained.

"Oh ok," I replied.

"Yeah we're having a movie marathon with Lily and Donald." She motioned to the chair, I walked over and sat in it. "Apparently Thai food doesn't go with a gold bikini."

"Why does it have to go with a gold bikini?" I asked as she began playing with my hair.

"We have to dress up as a Star Wars character and I happen to own a Princess Leia gold bikini!" She chuckled.

"Jesse loves movies but not so much that he makes me dress up!"

"Yeah well Benji is obsessed with Star Wars! For his birthday I got him a lightsaber signed by George Lucas!"

"Stace, how on earth did you get your hands on that? Please tell me that it wasn't anything to do with Amy, I've represented her enough in court!"

"No of course not! My friend used to do the hair and make up for the films! She gave me the lightsaber because she was only going to put it on eBay and I had told her about Benji's 'problem'"

*** 30 minutes and 50 hair grips later ***

"Done!" Stacie exclaimed. "Wow, your hair is any hair and make up artists' dream!"

"Thanks Stace!" I stood up. "How do you do 30 pageant girls hair and makeup in 3 hours?"

"Practice, I guess..." She stretched. "Now get out of those sweats!" She passed me the bag containing the dress.

I walked into the wardrobe and closed the door behind me. I took the dress out of the bag and carefully placed it on a chair. I reluctantly pulled off the warm joggers and pulled the dress on instead. I took off my hoodie and pushed my arms through the sleeves, I zipped up the back and walked over to the full length mirror. The dress itself hugged all the right places and Stacie did an amazing job on my hair, it was in a classic bun on top of my head and my fringe was sweeping across my forehead. Stacie knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure Stace!"

She walked in and gasped when I turned to face her. "You look amazing! Why can't my mum buy me dresses like that?"

"I thought you had two dads Stacie..." I replied as I walked over to my endless racks of shoes and found my favourite heels.

"Exactly!"

"But didn't they buy you a Porsche in your sophomore year?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She shrugged. "What's Jesse wearing?"

"I don't actually know!"

Right on cue Jesse walked into the wardrobe to join us.

"Hey!" He walked over to his collection of shirts. "What should I wear?"

"You're 30 Jess. I can't control what you wear." He looked at me." Ralph Lauren, blue and white stripes."

"Thanks!" He pulled out said shirt. "What trousers?"

"Do you have this much trouble with getting Benji dressed?" I asked Stacie who looked amused.

"No!" She replied.

"He phoned me up on our wedding day to ask where I had put his suit!" I sighed. "Then his mum had to teach him how to put on a tie!"

"I'm not that bad." Jesse argued. When I glared at him he finished the sentence. "Okay maybe I am!"

Lizzie ran into the room in a purple dress. It stopped just above the knee and had a black ribbon tied around her waist.

"Mummy, look at me! I feel like a princess!" I smiled sweetly at her.

"You look like a princess Lizzie." She hugged me.

"It's 6 we better get going!" Jesse said as he picked his phone up off the floor.

"Let me just get my bag." I said as I grabbed my phone and purse. I eventually decided on a Radley London shoulder bag. I grabbed the car keys and tossed them, at Jesse.

**A/N thanks for reading! Next chapter is gonna be the dinner. If you have any constructive criticism I will take it on board and review the chapter! Thanks for reading this far! Check out my watt pad: BeckyNicholls**


End file.
